


Epilogue

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: The Atlas Center [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: As a kid, Lance loved to dream about what married life would be like.





	Epilogue

As a kid, Lance loved to dream about what married life would be like. In his first dance class, he thought about dancing with his mate at their wedding, or swaying softly in their kitchen in the middle of the night while the kids slept upstairs. In first grade, he had his first crush on a girl and spent most of his time in class thinking about growing old with her and starting a family.

Now he laid on the couch in the living room of the house he owned with his husbands, holding each of them close as their kids twirled around the room, singing along to the Disney movie playing on the TV. Elena was seven and the oldest of the two. She had Keith’s dark hair and violet eyes, as well as Lance’s tan skin and his flair for the dramatic. She had choreographed a dance to go along with each song in the movie, most of which consisted of leaps and complex hand movements. Five-year-old Jackson was following his sister, trying to copy her dance. He looked more like Ryan, with green eyes and a head of extremely curly hair. Lance couldn’t believe this was his life.

The credits began to roll and the kids finished their elaborate movements, ending in the most dramatic of poses. Lance, Keith, and Ryan applauded them and begged for an encore. Elena bowed over and over, relishing in the attention.

“Amazing job, mijos,” Lance said. “Now it’s time for bed. It’s Daddy’s turn to read to you tonight.”

Beside him, Keith rose from the couch, scooped up the squealing kids, and carried them upstairs to their rooms. Lance and Ryan stayed behind to clean up the bowls and cups scattered across the table. He loved the sparks he still felt when they touched, even after fourteen years of marriage.

Once everything was clean, they made their way upstairs, Ryan’s hand resting on the small of Lance’s back. They crept past the kids’ rooms, stopping to listen to Keith spin the tale of a prince who wins the hearts and loyalties of his people by dancing with them every night. Despite his hard exterior, Keith had a soft spot for kids.

In their bedroom, Lance went straight to the bathroom to wash his face while Ryan crawled into bed. Lance’s brain was on autopilot as he went through the motions of his nighttime routine, so he jumped when a pair of arms came around his waist as he wiped the excess cleanser off his skin. Keith pressed his face into the crook of his omegas neck and breathed in deeply.

“I hate that your scent is so weak,” he muttered. “You used to smell like the ocean and cinnamon. It was my favorite thing in the whole world.”

Lance smiled and pressed his back into the alpha’s chest. Keith was warm and solid as usual, but years of being a father had made his body softer. “Let’s go to bed,” he said. “We’ve all had a long day.”

Keith nodded and tugged his husband into the bedroom. Ryan was already asleep when they climbed in beside him. The alpha stirred as the mattress shifted, opening his eyes enough to see his husbands beside him. He gave them a sleepy smile that made Lance’s heart melt. He laid in between his alphas under the duvet, surrounded by their heat and their arms. After their wedding and subsequent mating ceremony, all three of their scents had faded until they were all but gone. Now, Lance only got hints of Ryan’s smoky citrus or Keith’s woodsy lavender. But it was still there, acting like an anchor whenever he needed it.

Lance loved to dream about what married life would be like. Every morning and every night, from now until forever, he didn’t have to dream anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been over a month since i updated this but here it is! the final part of the atlas center! i have had an amazing time writing this and i am so grateful for everyone who has read this and left comments or kudos. it's been an honor flying with you all <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> if you've read the whole series, tell me what your favorite moment was : )


End file.
